Ladies Ball
by ranichan
Summary: The need to get Akane and Ranma together is getting stronger and the only one who can help is Nabiki. But if she has to do something nice, you know it's not going to be any good. It's payback time and revenge was never so sweet! Check it out and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: To Get the Ball Rolling

A/N: None of these characters belong to me but I like to believe so anyways :) I really hope you enjoy this, it probably sounds cheesy cuz I suck at reviews but whatever, just keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW :( pretty please? lol

**Ladies Ball**

By: Ranichan

With a loud crash, there appeared another Ranma-shaped hole in the ceiling above Akane's bedroom. Ranma then sat in the koi pond screaming in a very female voice, "It ain't _my_ fault that I'm more attractive than you!" as he rang out his now wet shirt.

"We can't afford to keep repairing the roof!" Soun exclaimed.

"You're right, Tendo, we must get our kids together so they don't fight!" Genma schemed.

"But how?" Soun asked curiously. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course! Here's what we do! We...then...we...oh! And we must..." Genma whispered to Soun deviously. "It just might work!"

"They're right... we _can't_ afford to keep repairing the roof but _their _tactics won't work." Nabiki thought figuring where they stood financially.

"You're right, Saotome, as always! Of course, I don't understand the need of a sushi chef and a female acrobatic panda but no cost is too much if we can successfully get our kids together!" Soun reasoned, clasping his hands together. Tears sprang to his eyes as he pictured the future of the dojo once Akane and Ranma finally got together.

Nabiki scoffed as she imagined what kind of half-baked plan her father and Mr. Saotome had cooked up this time around. "If anything is going to get done, _I'm _going to have to do it..." she sighed. After a moment, she paused, "Wait... that means I'll be helping Ranma out... oh no, he'll have to pay _dearly_ for this one...". She sat thinking for a while until something finally came to her. "That's perfect!" she gasped excitedly before regaining her composure. "Hmmmm... I may be taking advantage of Ranma for monetary gain... and he _may_ get into one or three fights and could possibly get hurt or even be traumatized for _life_. Well... that's a risk I'm willing to take for the happiness of my baby sister. Besides, he won't be _my_ problem. _This_ could be interesting..." she thought as she began to plot how to put her plan into action.

"Cost of total damages: 40,000 yen!? This is outrageous!" Ryoga yelled as he read the bill that had inexplicably found him while on one of his _detours_. "Amount due to Nabiki Tendo!?" Ryoga read shrilly as he crushed the invoice in his hand. "This must be a _joke_! I'll get to the Tendo Dojo if it _kills_ me!"

Elsewhere, in a lavish estate, there was a slight discrepancy as one, Tatewaki Kuno, skimmed over his _own_ bill. "She wants 25,000 yen without giving me pictures or some other keepsake in return!? Nabiki Tendo, you heartless mercenary, thou knoweth _nothing _of my passion for Akane Tendo and the pigtailed-girl! Those acts were merely labors of love!" Kuno protested as he shredded the paper into confetti. "We shall see about _this_!"

All around Nerima, male martial artists were receiving bills for property damage incurred upon the Tendo home and dojo, not excluding its occupants.

As Happosai entered his room, he found it emptier than usual. His senses went haywire. Suddenly he was everywhere at once, searching for his collection of silky trophies. "Where are they!? Where _are_ they!?" he cried frantically. He finally stumbled across a clue.

"Hey, Nabiki, what's _this_ supposed to mean?" Ranma asked as she taped a bill to his nose. "The sum of 570,00 yen to be paid to Nabiki Tendo for damages done to the Tendo dojo and/or home? Since when?" Ranma read as he sat in the living room watching television.

"Since the property damage expenses are larger than our income and it's time for some payback." Nabiki drawled.

"But, Nabiki, what makes you think I have this much money!? I mean, you already weasel me outta my every yen."

"Well... there _is_ another alternative." Nabiki grinned uncharacteristically.

"Huh?"

"Nabiki!!" Happosai growled as he burst into the living room.

"You rang?" she answered cooly.

"What is the meaning of _this_!?" he boomed, his small stature inflating in rage. A small paper found its way before Nabiki.

"Master, whatever it is, surely Saotome and I can rectify it. There is no need to take it out on my daughter." Soun whimpered, on the verge of tears. His and Genma's noses touched the ground solemnly.

"Butt out!" Nabiki and Happosai yelled in unison.

Soun burst into tears cowardly.

"You were _saying,_ old man?" Nabiki asked, her business air still intact.

"Where are my silkies!?" Happosai yelled, his ancient aura flaring.

"You read the note, I've confiscated them to pay for the damage you have inflicted upon this institution. What they can't cover, you shall pay out of your pocket."

Suddenly his aura was dead and his entire facade morphed. "But... but _why_!?" he cried as large tears billowed from his eyes.

"I seek payment for the damages," Nabiki shrugged in simply.

"Why don't you just _kill_ me!?" Happosai sobbed as he was reduced to a fetal ball in mere seconds.

After a brief hesitation, Nabiki answered indifferently, "It crossed my mind... but I can get more use out of you this way."

Before he could reply, the door was broken down by a horde of men led by Kuno. "Nabiki!" they shouted in unison.

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me to the dojo we can sort this matter out." Nabiki announced over the ruckus. She calmly parted through the crowd and disappeared from view.

The group, as one, followed her in confusion. As they reached the dojo, they began protesting the bills once more.

"Silence!" Nabiki's voice rang throughout the training hall. "Now I'm sure you all are wondering why you all received bills from me. Well, over the course of your acquaintance with the Tendos and Saotomes, there have been many a war waged here. Thanks to me, you can hardly tell, but that is only taken care of by money from my pocket. It's about time you start cleaning up your _own_ messes. I am charging you here on out for any damages you cause and have caused. Now if you'll please line up and make payment..."

"How can we be sure that the prices are valid?" came a ballsy outcry from the back of the crowd.

Nabiki smirked as she pulled out her tablet. "Hmm... Ryoga for damage to garden wall- 13,000 yen, Kuno for damages to broken paper door- 800 yen, Happosai for renevations after the mold incident- 68,000 yen, Ranma for total damages to roof, 150,000 yen, Kengyu for damages to dojo and cleaning up after Muchan- 3,400 yen, Gosunkugi for damages to trees- 100 yen, Mao Mo Lin for yard damages and cat nip- 700 yen... the list goes on if you would like to validate your bills." Nabiki read.

"But these prices are outrageous!" Ranma interjected from among the sea of testosterone.

"Well, Ranma, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Nabiki grinned.

The crowd began to protest and blame the damages on Ranma sourly.

"Well... I'll tell you what," Nabiki sighed, feigning defeat. "There _is_ another way to pay."

"Out with it!" the crowd urged.

"If you cannot pay for the damages, have someone pay them _for_ you." Nabiki pointed out as if it were common knowledge.

"How?"

"Where can I find someone like that?"

"You mean a sugar daddy?" (Sorry, I had to...)

"You know, I _was_ getting to that..." Nabiki declared through gritted teeth. She sighed loudly and grabbed the bridge of her nose for comfort. "You see, we can have an auction. As willing or _un_willing participants, whatever the circumstance, you will volunteer yourself to the highest bidder for an entire day, twenty-four hours. You will be at the disposal of any female... or thing that forks over the most yen for you. Should you choose to accept this form of payment, you'll be expected to return here in two days time, in your best formal wear. Those who wish to pay their own debt, please, step this way."

There was a general groan of disagreement but no one stepped forward, not even the wealthy Kuno. "Why, this auction will give the fair pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo a chance to show their love for me!" he enthused.

The others weren't as excited. One lone, disgruntled figure in particular stumbled into the dojo. Ryoga gasped as he used his umbrella to support himself. "What... is... the meaning... of....this..." Ryoga struggled to say in his shortness of breath. The tattered paper he presented to no one in particular to fell to the ground but not before he did.

The group blew raspberries and rolled their eyes as they evacuated the building, carelessly stepping over Ryoga.

"Hmm... now to _recruit_ some men. Toma... Pantyhose Taro... Shinnosuke... Mikado...Monsieur Picolet... Copy Cat Ken... Sentaro... Tsubasa... Keerin... Satori... hmm... who else? I'll have to find another way to _persuade_ them to join, they're clean on property damage as far as the Tendo dojo goes.... Hmm... and _someone_ needs to pay for a new door." Nabiki left to ponder more on the matter, after all, there was a lot to be done in two days.

A/N: I promised I would post this soon (if you read The Prophet) but please, let me know what you think and I'll probably post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball That is Sure to Come

A/N: Chapter two, ALREADY!? Oh I know, but I've been getting SO many good reviews that I was just so enthusiastic to give you guys something else to nibble on. Alas, I regretfully own not the Ranma 1/2 cast but... a girl can dream can't she? (No, they'll sue your ass!) OK OK moving on.... (If only I could be as excited to continue the Prophet.... hint hint )

Ladies Ball Chap. 2

by: Ranichan

The news the women of Nerima recieved the next day was far better than that of the men.

"'You invited?'" Shampoo murmured as she deciphered the note she had recieved from the mercenary girl. "Airen on sale for whole day!? I get him and he be mine for whole life!"

At Ucchan's, Ukyo was thinking along the same lines for her beloved Ranchan. "Oh, Ranchan, you and I will finally be able to be together without anyone's interference..." she sighed dreamily.

Women _everywhere_, in fact, were getting excited about the Ladie's Ball, as it had been dubbed. Nabiki of course was right in the midst of it all, selling tickets to women with the promise of a day filled with the services of martial artists and other "choice" young men. It was going to be one hell of a turnout. However, some were not as enthusiastic.

"You know, Nabiki, I doubt _anyone_ will be able to pay off all my debt. Even _I_ wouldn't go for _that_ much..." Ranma reasoned, trying to get out of the auction. He knew that there would be a riot when he was being sold off.

"You know, Ranma... I think you're right... _and_ wrong. You see, I think some of you're bigger... _fans_ will pay top dollar for you, but you're right since _none_ of them can pay off all of your debt," Nabiki stated after hearing the practicallness in what Ranma said.

"Exactly! So, I don't need this!" Ranma grinned, relieved. He gleefully grabbed a fresh cookie from the plate Kasumi had put before him.

"Wrong again, buddy," Nabiki sang. "You see, one person _alone_ can't pay me 590,000 yen..." she began.

"But... I only owe you _570,000_ yen!" he interrupted.

"I added an extra 20,000 because you're trying to get out of your... 'punishment'. Anyway, like I was saying, if all goes according to plan, chances are Ukyo and Shampoo may pool their money to ensure that _they'll_ at least have you for half the day. But even if _that_ doesn't happen, I still know _just_ how to get more money for you."

Ranma did _not_ like the smirk that accompanied her statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I'm sure Kuno-baby will be willing to pay _well_ over your debt to spend a day with _you_, his beloved pig-tailed girl!" Nabiki cackled maniacally.

Ranma gasped desperately and ended up accidentally inhaling his cookie. "Nabiki, no, _please_ no!" Ranma shuddered the thought. He had gone out on a date with Kuno as the "pig-tailed girl" before and he hated every moment of it.

Nabiki walked away, smiling at her own cunning.

"Damnit, I'm in deeper than I was before..." Ranma griped.

"Well, Ranma, you should know better than to reason with Nabiki." Akane pointed out as she entered the dining room with P-chan in her arms.

"So, Ryoga, heard about the auction? Didn't see ya at the meeting," Ranma asked the little black pig.

"Honestly, Ranma, who are you talking to? It's just me and P-chan."

"I know." At that, P-chan began squirming in Akane's arms and squealed angrily.

"So, Akane, will you be participating in the auction?" Kasumi asked as she returned to the dining room with water for the couple.

"Hmm... I didn't really think about it..." Akane answered unconciously thinking about the possibilities.

"Only way an awkward tomboy like that would get a date, paying him off!" Ranma sneered as he shoved four cookies into his mouth, smiling. He didn't even notice the mallet descending upon his head.

"How about you, Kasumi? I hear Tofu will be among the men being sold," Akane hinted, winking to her older sister.

"Oh my!" Kasumi blushed.

"Besides, he'll probably be among the only _real_ men _there_..." Akane sighed matter-of-factly.

P-chan froze in mid-squeal.

Akane nibbled at her cookie as Ranma stalked off, fuming.

"Oh, Akane, really!" Kasumi cried in a voice that resembled scorn.

"He started it..." Akane muttered childishly as Kasumi, too, left the dining room. "Hmmm... I wonder, P-chan, Nabiki is right, Ukyo and Shampoo will probably pool their money just so _I_ won't grab him... not that they will have a problem. Who would want to spend a day with _that_ idiot!? But I _should_ contribute since a lot of the damages are, in _some_ way, my fault. But who should I bid on that I's want for a whole day?"

"Bwee! BWEE!" P-chan squealed, his hopeful eyes watered in anticipation.

"Akane, since you're my sister, I have something _special_ for _you_." Nabiki smiled, taking a cookie from the tray. Akane was quite skeptical, it being Nabiki and all, but Nabiki quickly shot down her suspicions. "Akane, it's not a scam or anything. it's a favor. A f-f-free one..."

"Oh yea?" Akane questioned, staring disbelievingly at her sister.

"Yea. I just want you to be happy, of course. So, I wish to give you a line of credit for as much as you'll need to... win the guy of your dreams." Nabiki smirked.

"And the catch?"

"Well... the catch, there are a few things you'll need to do for me."

"I _knew_ it! There's _always_ a catch!" Akane thought, a small frown on her face.

"There's a lot of preparation, as you know, and the catch is; one, you'll help Ranma put up the stage, and two, you'll pay me back ten percent of what you spend using the line of credit. I can't let you but people for _free_ but lastly, you must stay away from the kitchen while we get ready for the auction. Deal?" Nabiki explained.

Akane was shocked to say the least, she thought the catch would be much worse but this sounded reasonable. After all, she _didn't_ have much yen for the occasion. "Deal," she smiled.

"Well then, get to it, I want the stage up and decorated by tonight so you two better get going." Nabiki instructed.

Akane forcibly exhaled as she hesitated outside the door. She gulped as she raised her fist, stopping herself in mid swing. This door was causing her a lot of trepidation, but why? She knew why. She knew that on the other side of the door was a still-steamed Ranma who was still fuming over her comment earlier. She knew the tongue lashing that awaited her should she bother him and this caused her to stop and think. "Why does he have to be such an idiot!" she mused angrily. "...why do _I_ have to be such an idiot? If only I hadn't said anything... but... he _did_ start it." Her emotions warred within her, justifying themselves. P-chan rest in her crossed arms, watching her questioningly. "Hmph!" And with that, she turned on her toes and began down the hall.

"What do _you_ want?" Ranma asked as he opened the door of the guestroom.

"Nabiki is making _us_ put up and decorate the stage. She wants it done _tonight_," Akane mumbled angrily as heat flashed across her cheeks.

"_Both_ of us? How'd she get _you_ to help?"

As Ranma walked into the hall, Akane could see he was wearing old clothes and carrying a hammer. "He was going to do it him_self_!? So _macho_! Hmph! But then... I didn't have to come up here, did I? Ugh!" Akane thought to herself. So much trouyble she had caused herself. With a sigh, she followed Ranma down to the dojo.

"Nabiki already had the supplies delivered. You don't really need to help, I can handle it," Ranma stated a little harsher than he meant to.

"Oh, so you can _handle _it, huh? Well, Nabiki didn't think so because she sent _me_!" Akane snapped defensively. Her crossed arms closed tighter over poor P-chan's necks.

"You may be _macho_ enough but you're to clumsy to handle so much lumber," Ranma scoffed.

Just as Akane was about to counter attack with another witty quip, she recalled their last exchange of words and how it only led her to another closed door. With a forced sigh, she muttered, "Look, whether you like it or not, I _have_ to help you. I have a promise to keep... Nabiki and I made a deal."

The room was uncomfortably silent. Akane couldn't face Ranma any longer so she averted her eyes to the ground. Ranma uneasily put his hand behind his head. Finding common ground between them, Ranma chuckled, "Hmph! That Nabiki, huh?"

"Yea..." Akane breathed, happy that the tension between them was dissapating.

More to come soon...

A/N: Well, I know, not much, just bait. But at least now, Akane recognizes that their relationship isn't quite normal and with every mean word, they end up at that same closed door (mentally...) but the action is coming soon but let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Deal

A/N: Please don't hurt me! I couldn't help it, I partied hardy! lol I am SUCH a loser... However, here's what I promised... It's short, but it'll hold you over till Tuesday, ne?

Ladies Ball Chap. 3

By: Ranichan

The couple began to work silently, still unsure of themselves. Though the tension had evaporated, both of them knew how the bulk of their conversations usually ended, so they're words didn't stray from the task at hand.

Nabiki soon remedied that, however.

"We'll both work on a side and then we'll connect both sides to a catwalk, and _that_ will be our stage," Ranma decided after looking over the blueprints.

"Okay, I'll work on this end," Akane stated. As she walked to her side bearing lumber, Nabiki, under the cover of the side door, chanced flicking a large screw into her path. Akane began to fall forward, letting the lumber fly into the air. She was surely going to be injured under all the wood but Ranma wasn't stopped by the inevitable.

In one fluid motion, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and placed himself over her, protecting her from the falling wood.

With a grunt, Akane dug herself from beneath the wreckage. "Are you okay?" she gasped propping Ranma up by his collar. Their faces were merely inches apart.

Ranma refrained from calling her clumsy. For the past hour or so, they had been working well together, no matter how restrained. "Yea... I'm fine, you?"

"Yes.. uh... sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going..." she mumbled bashfully.

They soon noticed their close proximity and compromising position and quickly seperated from eachother. Both were equally uncomfortable, so they hastily got back to work and did not speak until their individual projects were complete.

"All done!" Akane grinned wiping the sweat from her forehead with her arm.

"Yup, me too," Ranma sighed scoping out his work. "Now we just gotta build and then attach each side to the catwalk and decorate, right?"

"Yea."

They both stood back to view eachother's handiwork only to find a monstrosity. They had worked seperately on a shared project without comminitcation and it showed. As did their frustration.

Ranma couldn't help but notice that Akane's side had some obvious imperfections. It was undoubtedly crooked with one end being noticibly higher, and loosed planks jutted haphazardly at the base of the stage. "Oy, Akane, we have a problem..." Ranma groaned. His hand hit his forehead and slid down in exasperation.

Akane sucked her teeth as she noticed the flaws in her side of the stage. It was already nine o'clock and Nabiki wanted the stage done _tonight_. They would have to somehow fix it.

"We're gonna have to fix _your_ end," Ranma mumbled coldly.

"What do you mean, 'fix up' my end?" Akane asked defensively, her voice taking on an angry tone. She had invested as much time and effort into her end as Ranma did and his words attacked her ego though she, too, recognized her error.

"I mean we gotta fix up yer junky end! Can't you do _any_thing right? You'd think if a tomboy can't do girly stuff, she can at _least_ do _men's_ work but you're neither here _nor_ there!" Ranma quipped, his patience running thin. he could only answer her hostility the only way he knew how.

They were soon arguing heatedly once more. Words were thrown about the dojo with painful percision as they struck down those at whom they were aimed.

"What in the world..." Nabiki's voice trailed off as Akane and Ranma turned to face her. "This needed to be finished and like a fool, I left it to you guys. Ranma, if this isn't done by tomorrow morning, fixed and decorated, I will not grant you that 40,000 yen reprieve."

Ranma winced as his eyes moved to the ground.

Akane, realizing the importance of that reprieve to Ranma, interjected, "Nabiki... it's my fault to you know, I-"

"Akane, that line of credit hangs in the balance, as well. Neither of you can afford to let me down. Now, I want this done _before_ breakfast tomorrow or _both_ deals are off the table." She left the dojo nonchalantly but as she approached the house, she couldn't help but break into a wry smile. "This is working better than I thought. A few hours in the quiet together should be good for them..."

"A line of credit?" Ranma asked as he sat on the dojo floor, propping himself up with his arms.

"Yea... to buy whoever I want at the auction... A 40,000 yen reprieve?"

"Yup, and if we don't finish, then neither of us are going to get any where, now are we? We're gonna have to work together," Ranma declared.

"Because obviously, _last_ time didn't work," Akane sighed.

So they put their past disagreements and embarassments aside and thought of how they could fix the "stage".

They came to the conclusion that Ranma would repair Akane's side while Akane would proceed in decorating the room.

Once again, they set to work, late into the night.

As Ranma finished the last touches to cleaning up Akane's end, he hatched a plan. "Hey, 'Kane, just what are the conditions of that line of credit?" he asked, innocently enough.

"Well, I have to help with the stage, stay away from the kitchen tomorrow and pay back 10 of what I spend," Akane answered as she began to tie the balloons she was blowing up together into an arch formation that would hang over the stage.

"Hmm... Who do yo think you'll bid on?" Ranma posed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I've thought about it... but I haven't decided on anyone yet." Akane hesitated, the balloons forgotten. With her mind not on the task, a lone balloon slipped from her fingers and floated gracefully to the ceiling. "Oops... um... why?" she inquired curiously.

"Well..." Ranma had to really prepare himself for what he was about to do. Losing his confidence, he continued down a different path. "What if you don't decide? Will you just not _bid_?"

"Um... I don't know, I mean, I _want_ to help since... well, you know, I've caused a lot of... _trouble_ around her."

"Hmmm..." Ranma inadvertantly agreed.

"Why?" Akane asked once more. He was hinting at something and he had peaked her interest.

"I was just wondering, you know, if by tomorrow you still don't have anyone in mind, if you'd... settle for me?"

Akane blushed deeply. Was Ranma asking her to buy _him_? The gesture wasn't that romantic but what would ensue after she had won him, a day alone with him as her willing company to do as she pleases. Romance clouded her thoughts. As far as she knew, she had no intimate feelings for Ranma, nor any hopes that their relationship would flourish but the notion of romance in her life was infinitely exciting.

Ranma was nervous to look her way. He couldn't believe he asked her. Though that was his intention, he didn't realize how it might sound when he said it. His face burned with embarassment and he hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Akane, still flustered, stole a glance his way and caught sight of him. "Wait a minute... what am I _thinking_? This is _Ranma_! He doesn't have a romantic bone in his _body_!" she mused. "He _probably_ just needs me to help him. _That's_ it! He wants me to pay back _his_ debt! Or... 10 of it..." she thought to herself, anger clouding her vision. "_Well_, a whole day, just you and _me_ and _I'm_ the boss?" Akane reasoned aloud.

"Um... yea, I _guess_ that's how it works." Ranma replied, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You have to do _everything_ I say?" Akane asked, feigning a flirting tone.

"What am I gonna do with _you_?" Ranma inquired, shocked.

"What are you gonna do _without_ me? Afterall, that's why you're asking, right? So, I can bail _you_ out?" Akane snapped.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Well," Ranma sighed, "Akane, look I _really_ need your help. I mean, we're friends right? Despite _everything_, we're friends and I _really_ need this. If a girl doesn't pay enough for me, Nabiki is gonna auction me off as a _girl_... to _KUNO_! Come on, you can understand this, right? I mean... I'M A MAN!"

Akane suppressed a giggle. On the outside, Ranma was always so cocky, so brash, so hostile, yet, in this moment he was childishly trying to protect his ego and pride, and without his usual steely composure, he was so adorable!

"Are you _laughing_?" Ranma cried.

"_Yes_, and... I'll help you." Akane decided.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to help me pay Nabiki back."

"Deal."

"But what are we going to do? You know, the day after?" Akane asked.

"Well, it _is_ up to _you_."

Both of their faces flushed. An uncomfortable silence fell over the dojo. Akane was the first to speak up.

"Well, like Nabiki said, 'If this isn't done by tomorrow, both deals are off the table' and you'd be out of luck, so let's get to work."

"Yea... now, I just have to build the catwalk and attach everything."

"Need any help?"

"Erm... honestly?"

"And I promise that if this doesn't work, you can borrow one of my dresses for you and Kuno's _date_," Akane laughed.

"This is serious!" Ranma cried. He caught a glimpse of Akane's red, gleeful face and couldn't help but laugh. "It _is_!" he chuckled. He never noticed how funny she could be... or how cute.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know, it's short and you probably think it doesn't fit into the whole plot thing lol but you'll see. I'll have another update by Tuesday. Yubi Kiri ;)


	4. Chapter 4: A Bump in the Road to Freedom

A/N: Sorry for the extended hiatus on this... some of you have been waiting for an update for like... two years? And for this I apologize. I promise to finish off this fic by the end of August (before I go back to school/the reason I've _been_ on hiatus..). Well, uhh... enjoy :) Read && review as always ;)

The deal was on! Akane would buy Ranma, no matter the price and they would work together to pay Nabiki back. For the time being, they were working together to attach the freshly built cat-walk to the other sections of the handmade stage. Already, rays of sunshine shone through the paper doors of the dojo. Morning was coming and with that came breakfast and the deadline for the stage. Neither of them had slept but the completion of the task took priority over rest. Soon, the stage was complete and all that remained was the decoration of the stage. They began to hang the streamers and balloons were grouped in threes and dotted the dojo. The balloon arch Akane had begun was the only incomplete task.

"We're... we're almost done..." Akane yawned, her eyes half open.

"Rmmph..." Ranma mumbled in agreement.

They were both physically tired and lacking in sleep, of course, so it was no surprise when Ranma collapsed, face first, to the floor of the stage.

"Good... mmmm idea..." Akane murmured. "Just.. for a minute," she drifted pleasantly to sleep beside Ranma with a little less than three hours to their deadline.

xxx

6:05 AM

"My master wishes for your attendance right away, ma'am," a loyal servant announced to a sleeping beauty. This servant, however, knew not the hours of service for this particular businesswoman. For punishment, he received a swift kick in the face. "Very well, ma'am..." he sighed picking her up. He quickly left for his waiting master.

Nabiki awoke in a room she did not recognize, yet she knew exactly where she was. She was obliged to stretch but she was interrupted.

"Ah, I see you are awake," came a high-class drawl from the shadows where Nabiki's captor resided.

"You..." Nabiki yawned.

"Yes, mercenary, it is I," Nabiki's host or _hostess_ declared as she withdrew from the shadows. "I, Kodachi Kuno, requested your attendance for you have taken for granted, mine. How _dare_ you forget to invite me to your swaray this evening!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"THE AUCTION!"

"I didn't _forget_ to invite you. I just didn't want you there."

"What?" Kodachi yelled in alarm. She held her ribbon threateningly.

"I said I did not request your attendance to the ball simply because I didn't want you there," Nabiki sighed matter-of-factly.

"But... _WHY?_" Kodachi cried breaking down tearfully.

"This is going to be a _long_ morning..."

xxx

"Breakfast!" Kasumi called pleasantly.

"Mmmm... _bacon_..." Ranma mumbled in his sleep. He snuggled closer to a soft warmth beside him. He was about to slip back to sleep but he couldn't feel his arm. His eyes shot open, thinking the worst but all he saw was Akane.

They had fallen asleep together and she was resting peacefully on his arm, cutting off circulation. His immediate reaction had been to blush profusely and deny it happened but it took him a mere second to realize how right it seemed. "Akane... wake up, we fell asleep," he whispered, gently lifting her from the ground and off his arm. He sat her up and tapped her face softly, "come on, wake up."

"Breakfast!" Kasumi called once more as she slid open the door to the dojo.

"Breakfast?" Ranma cried, letting Akane fall painfully to the floor out of fret for the approaching deadline.

"Oh my, yes!" Kasumi gasped, not fully comprehending the reason for Ranma's anxiety.

"Ow... breakfast?" Akane groaned sitting up slowly. "Breakfast?" she cried, her eyes darting from Ranma's to the unfinished balloon arch.

"Where's Nabiki?" Ranma inquired calmly.

"I'm not sure, she wasn't in her room when I called her."

"Ok, come on, Ranma, let's get to work... quickly," Akane declared, jumping from the floor.

"I guess you'll be taking breakfast in here," Kasumi left bustling to the kitchen.

"I can't _believe_ we fell asleep!" Akane sighed, busying herself with the task of tying balloons into the arch.

"Yea..." Ranma mumbled, trying to rub feeling into the arm Akane had previously used as a pillow. He couldn't ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach when he thought back on how peaceful Akane looked as she slept, how beautiful. "I think I need to eat," Ranma stated, his face scrunched up in confusion as he rubbed his stomach. Despite his inability to recognize his unnamed feelings for Akane, he couldn't help but notice his admiration for her, how in a few hours, his uncute fiancée had grown on him. He watched as she selflessly rushed through work that would really only benefit him. He suddenly didn't mind having to spend the day with her tomorrow. "Thanks 'Kane," he sighed, joining in on the work.

"... you're welcome," Akane smiled. She noticed his change in attitude over the last few hours. She couldn't believe they'd been able to efficiently work together without a fight since last night. This intrigued her.

In no time, they finished the balloon arch and could eat breakfast with the rest of the family.

"Well... the dojo looks nice..." Nabiki sighed as she appeared from nowhere.

"Nabiki!" Ranma cried. "So I guess the deal is on then, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, 'but's, we made a deal," Ranma interrupted.

"You're right but-"

"Nabiki, you can't _possibly_ go back on our deal," Akane interjected.

"Of course not! Do you really think so lowly of me? Well then, my lips are sealed."

Ranma and Akane briefly glanced at one another before shaking their heads triumphantly and resuming their meal.

Nabiki just "hmphed" and laughed to herself as she swallowed her information for now.

As breakfast came to a close, the momentum of the day sped up as everyone in the Tendou household did what they could do to tie up loose ends before the ball.

Kasumi busied herself in the kitchen, working her culinary magic.

Soun and Genma amassed sake (for those old enough to drink, of course) and conspicuously guzzled a couple of bottles.

Nabiki greeted the participants of the auction, namely the _unwilling_ participants, as they filed into the dojo. When all of the men finally gathered, she strode to the guest bedroom. "Ranma! It's time! What do you intend on wearing?" she called through the door.

"Uh, this?" Ranma shrugged as he left his room.

"That's what I thought. _That_ is why I took the liberty to pick _this_ out for you, free of charge..." Nabiki's voice faltered on the word free as she presented Ranma with a nice tuxedo with a dark blue cumberbun and tie to match his eyes.

"What's this for?" Ranma knitted his brow curiously.

"What can I say? You're sure to bring in top dollar and I just want you to look your best. Try it on. Kasumi wasn't sure what size you wore so I did my best," Nabiki smiled. She handed him the tux and headed to the dojo to address the gentlemen.

Seeing Nabiki head toward the dojo, Akane snuck upstairs to hear Ranma grumbling through his bedroom door. She gave a short knock and waited as Ranma padded toward the door.

"Look, Nabiki, you should know-" he began. Seeing Akane, he started once more, "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Mostly waiting...and thinking. What if Nabiki catches us? What would she do?" Akane whispered worriedly.

"What _could_ she do? Come on, Akane, it's all right. She can't be sore just because we got her at her own game! Sides, my plans _always_ work sometimes!"

Akane chanced a giggle and continued, "Well, alright but, just in case, we can't let on to our plans. Nabiki can't know."

"Right, so act normal, then?"

"Uh... yea.."

"Ranma, we're waiting!" Nabiki called from downstairs.

"Oh, well, I have to change. We're starting in a few hours and Nabiki wants to 'prep' us, so..."

"Yea, of course," Akane left Ranma to dress. "Maybe Kasumi needs help," she pondered, knowing part of her agreement called for her avoidance of the kitchen/cooking , so she settled in the kitchen with a plate of cookies and kept Kasumi company.

"Oh my, Ranma! I'm afraid I've _never_ seen you like this!" Kasumi gasped as Ranma entered the kitchen, dressed sharply in his tux.

"Chyea! There's no food in your mouth!" Akane quipped. She grinned at her own joke and gazed up to see Ranma at the fridge with food in his hands. Normally, she'd have probably laughed at his predictable behavior, but she couldn't find the breath to do so since he had taken it away. His crisp suit made him look dapper and even more handsome. His eyes shined as he smiled impishly.

"Um, well actually, the suits a little too big so-" Ranma stammered.

"You can't even tell..." Akane blushed sheepishly.

"Oh my, yes, you look wonderful!" Kasumi smiled.

"Ranma! We've been _waiting_ for you!" Nabiki stated impatiently as she appeared in the kitchen. She grabbed him by his pigtail and dragged him from the kitchen to the dojo amongst the other mail participants. She then took her place on-stage to properly speak to her peers. "I'm glad to see everyone has accepted my generous invitation and have dressed accordingly. I hope you're as excited as I am..."

xxx

"So, Kasumi, who do you think you'll bid on?" Akane sighed finishing off the cookie in her hand.

"Well, I suppose Tofu Ono, I mean, he's such a nice man... But if _he_ won't make a move, I guess _I_ must."

Akane nearly choked at her sister's bizarre analysis of Dr. Tofu since all the world, as far as Akane knew, thought she was oblivious to his bashful advances. "Um... yea.." she coughed.

"Some women believe they are above making the first move but when it's a guy like Ranma, sometimes a girl must make a move or else."

Akane was about to agree without hearing the knowledge in her sister's words but then she questioned, "Wait... Ranma?"

"Well, Akane, I suppose when dealing with Ranma, you should make the first move, as well, I guess, but-"

"But... you were just talking about Ranma."

"No, Akane, I was talking about Dr. Tofu. When a man is so afraid and unsure of himself, only a strong woman can take the proper initiative to-"

"I could have sworn you said 'Ran-'"

"Dr. Tofu!" Kasumi cried as Dr. Tofu appeared in the kitchen.

"K-K-K-Kasumi! Am I in the- is this the- I didn't mean to barge into the kitchen! I was- and then I-" Tofu stammered as his glasses fogged up with the sight of Kasumi.

"Oh, Dr. Tofu, let me lead you to the dojo." Kasumi smiled kindly and grabbed Tofu's elbow as she lead him to the dojo. She flashed Akane a mischievous smile over her shoulder and disappeared from view.

"Bizarre..." Akane murmured as she finished her plate of cookies. She left for her room to ponder her sister's words and prepare herself for the evening's events.

xxx

In the dojo, Nabiki gave a brief, over-spirited "pep talk" where the phrases "do or die", "get that money", and "do what you must... _whatever _you must" were used over zealously over and over again. After, the male participants were left to mosie aimlessly about the dojo, socializing and griping about the impending doom the night was sure to bring.

"Maybe it won't be _so_ bad..." Hiroshi conceded.

"Yea, I mean, my girlfriend's bidding on me..." another gentleman interjected.

"But what about the _rest_ of us! Those _without_ girlfriends or **fiancees** to save us? TO not know is _killing_ me!" Mousse cried anxiously. Muttered agreements followed.

"Or worse... what if _no_ one bids... I don't think I could _handle_ that kind of rejection!" Gosunkugi ranted, a fist over his heart.

"As goes for _me_, _I_ have nothing to worry about. My lovely double loves will bid on me," Kuno stated confidently as he swept at his bangs. Ranma's fist crashed over his head leaving him crumpled on the floor.

"Well, he's kind of right... no matter _how_ deluded. It'll be good to see who is out there bidding on me..." someone volunteered. Again, some mumbled their agreement.

xxx

As the time approached to begin the Ball, the men were shepherded into the house as eager women were encouraged to enjoy lavish appetizers that Kasumi had spent the day preparing. True to the name, many of the guests made it a point to dress up for the night's festivities in elegant gowns and dresses. Some, however, did not quite get that memo.

Akane was embarrassed as she swam in the ocean of satins and silks in attire that she would normally be caught _fighting_ in; a yellow collared shirt and a red skirted jumper.

Another interesting addition to the guest list, wore a black mask adorned simply with a diamonds that obscured the top of her face which she held to her face, haughtily. She hovered over the table piled high with food and eyed her competition. One particular filthy girl caught her attention, that of course, being Akane Tendo. "Hmm, I do ponder as to her intentions toward my Ranma-sama this evening... does she intend on _bidding_? Well, _that_ will have to be changed." Kodachi mused as she glared from beneath her mask.

"I no see why _we _not asked to cater event... Neko Hanten only _too_ happy to do favor for mercenary girl who make it possible for Shampoo to have her Airen!" Shampoo bubbled as she nibbled politely at some of the food on her plate.

"Probably for fear that you might try to poison someone," Ukyo countered. The obvious knowledge that Shampoo would be one of her fiercer competitors this evening in trying to bid on Ranma intensified the tension between them. She was itching for an altercation.

"Shampoo no need to poison no one. After spending one day alone with Airen, Airen will be all Shampoo's and all Shampoo have to do is out bid spatula girl! Don't be jealous, Shampoo sure there is some other boy you be mismatch with." Shampoo shrugged flippantly.

"Why you!" Ukyo started angrily.

"My, my, calm down, ladies. Save it for the bidding," Nabiki interrupted as she suddenly stood between them. "Akane!" she called to her sister.

Akane, saved by her sister, managed to cut through the crowd and made her way to Nabiki's side, eyeing Shampoo and Ukyo's garments embarrassedly. Shampoo dressed in a purple dress with a traditional Chinese cut, brocaded with ivory flowers. Similarly, Ukyo was sporting a strapless dress in a deep green color. Next to her stunning adversaries, Akane was reluctant to even stay for the auction. What was she to go against these two lovely young ladies, not in the auction but in _life_. While she never held her title as fiancee to Ranma in a particularly high respect, never had it been called to her attention that she was in competition with such beautiful, strong and skilled women, at least not until that very moment when just standing beside them in her everyday attire made her feel ashamed of herself.

"What are you doing? You need to get dressed!" Nabiki questioned.

"I... I _am_ dressed." Akane admitted bashfully.

"No, you're _not_. Go upstairs and change." Nabiki ordered.

Thankful for an excuse to escape the company of Ukyo and Shampoo, Akane scurried to her room, all the while contemplating what she could _possibly_ wear that would put her on a level in _view_ of that which Ukyo and Shampoo were contentedly perched.

Nabiki walked away, off to boss about some other unexpecting member of the Tendo household leaving Ukyo and Shampoo standing together.

"Hey..."

"You don't think..."

"What? That mercenary girl in cahoots with violent girl?"

"I mean... they _are_ sisters... do you think this is rigged?"

"What you do about it?" Shampoo eyed Ukyo suspiciously, all the while belying her wishes.

"Are you suggesting I try something underhanded?"

"No, course not." Shampoo shrugged leaving Ukyo.

As Akane entered her room, she saw a present left, presumably, by Nabiki. A black strapless dress hung in her closet, excitedly, she tried it on noting how the dress gathered beautifully in the back making Akane elegant and sophisticated.

With such glee did she change that she didn't even notice an uninvited presense lurking just outside her door.

xxx

A/N: Now. If all goes according to plan, I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. :) I hope you like it so let me know if you readers are still out there and... reading. haha If not tomorrow, Tuesday indefinitely.


	5. Chapter 5: It Was Bound to Happen

A/N: As promised, the next addition to the story. My excitement and determination was compounded 100 fold when seeing all the hits on my story in a days time so thanks for your continued support. Similarly, (not at all) ummm... none of these characters are mine... :)

Ladies Ball

Chapter 5

Ranichan

Suddenly, it was time. The moment so many had been waiting for was upon them and the excitement that hung in the air was a tangible fog making the women frenzied.

Nabiki took her place at a podium on the stage dressed in business attire in a black suit complete with a short black skirt. She carried herself in a nonchalant manner, never alluding to her excitement for the coming events.

"Good evening, ladies. Before we get on with the auction, just a short procedural summary. You've all been given numbers. When the gentleman of your choice is announced, you raise your number accompanied with your bid. It's anything goes here at the Tendo dojo, all are welcome to bid; however, you are only allowed to bid on _one_ participant, meaning only that once you've won a bid, you are not allowed to bid on another. I thank you in advance for your generosity and it is with my pleasure that we begin the auction.

We'll start with a seasoned martial artist, one who has been the master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts for decades. Talented and skilled, standing at a towering two feet, four inches, I present to you, Happosai!" Nabiki announced with relish.

Happosai began confidently strutting down the catwalk, his chest pushed out to give the illusion of a very masculine figure.

"We'll start the bidding at 100 yen."

"B-But? NABIKI! Surely you can get more for me than _that_!" Happosai whined, his eyes growing large with tears.

"Okay, _fifty_. Fifty yen anyone?"

"One hundred yen." came the sultry voice of a young woman seated in the back of the dojo.

"Oohh la la! I think we may have a winner!" Happosai cried excitedly.

"One hundred going once, going twice, SOLD to the angry mob in the back!" and with a bang, Happosai was escorted off the stage by Kasumi to the woman who had bidden.

Upon being released to the winner, Happosai was inclined to say "Oh baby!" until the angry mob surrounding the bidder began to stomp him to that of road kill.

"Why you, lecher, going around stealing womens' underwear!" yelled the bidder as she planted her foot on his neck.

"If we could take that outside, that would be great..." Nabiki drawled. "Hmm... got more for him than I thought, I guess. I was willing to give _that_ one away for free," she thought. "Now, I bring you a master of the _mysterious_. Gifted in the field of magic, I bring you, Gosunkugi!"

Gosunkugi took to the stage shakily, nervous to behold the audience. "Let's start the bidding at... 500 yen."

Crickets could be heard. Women, once eager for the auction, yawned at the mediocre offerings so early in the event.

"One _thousand_ yen."

Eager to close the bidding and get on to the action, Nabiki closed to bid. "_Sold_ to... Mrs. Hikura."

"MOM!" Gosunkugi cried as he was escorted by his mothers side.

"Moving right along, we have in the line up a legendary creature. I present to you... GHOST CAT!"

Mao Mo Lin looked around, searching for the perfect specimen to be his beloved bride.

"Ooooh! Christophe, Christophe, oh my dear, Christophe! Two thousand yen! Two thousand!" Azusa bid running up to the stage.

"Sold! Now _please_, **get off the stage**." Nabiki added, shaking her head. "Tsubasa, get out here." Nabiki continued unenthusiastically, she should have put the freaks at the back of the line up and her cash cows in the front.

Tsubasa entered the stage, dressed in a white dress with pink ribbons, needless to say, he caught no one's attention. Well, maybe not _no_ one's.

"My BRIDE! MY BELOVED BRIDE!" Mao Mo Lin gasped clawing at the air before him in hopes of holding his beloved... bride, Tsubasa. "BE MINE!"

"I'M A GUY!" Tsubasa yelled, lifting his frilly white dress to reveal _very_ manly boxers adorned with yellow ducklings.

"I'll take her! One thousand yen!" Mao Mo Lin insisted as he broke free of Azuka's grip to fondle Tsubasa.

"Sold." Nabiki yawned.

xxx

On and on it went and slowly, the number of men awaiting to be sold in the small hallway between the Tendo dojo and the house decreased.

Sentaro went for 3,000 yen to his quietly poised wife, Satsuki.

Kirin went for 7,000 yen to his girlfriend Raichi after she beat a local in bidding.

Shinnosuke went for 2,000 to one of Akane's friends.

Panty Hose Tarou elicited a nice bid of 11,000 yen when three highschoolers put their money together to beat some creepy middle-aged woman. (Poor Panty Hose...)

"A very good friend of mine and healer to us all, Dr. Tofu Ono. We'll start the bidding at 5,000 yen. Do I hear 5,000?"

"5,000," Kasumi smiled from the side of the stage.

"_6,000,_" Cologne bid.

Kasumi shot a glance toward the Chinese matriarch. "7,000."

"What? We could trade ancient cures! 8,000," Cologne reasoned.

"**10,000**," Kasumi yelled, her usual kind facade faltering.

"Do I hear 11,000? 11,000? 10,000 going once, going twice, SOLD to my lovely sister, Kasumi," Nabiki banged her gavel and Kasumi escorted Tofu off the stage.

Before he was announced, Genma stumbled onto the stage, and shot a very surly glance out into the audience, smiling wryly. He began hamming it up before all the women, making macho poses and blowing kisses.

"... Genma. We'll start the bidding at 1,000 yen," Nabiki shook her head and rolled her eyes. When no bids were made, Genma's pride attacked, she pulled a bucket from nowhere and doused him with water.

Before their eyes, he transformed into a furry panda, equipped with a sign that read, "What'd ya do that for?".

"1,000 yen! My son has _always_ wanted a panda!" came a very excited, very _familiar_ voice from the back.

"Sold! To the lady in the back."

"Oh, how Yotaro has missed you!" she chuckled happily.

"Now, ladies, please be gentle, we can do this in an orderly fashion... what you've all been waiting for... the dapper, the _cunning_, the perfect picture of masculinity! My father, Soun Tendo!" Nabiki flourished.

"Oh, Nabiki, really you're too kind!" Soun cried... literally.

"Suck it up, Daddy, and look pretty. We'll start the bidding at 3,000 yen!"

"Why was _I_ only _one thousand_ yen?" Genma's sign read.

"3,000 yen!" called Hinako in a very child-like form.

"Because I can _sell_ him for 3,000 yen without turning him into a _panda_, SOLD." and with the bang of her gavel, Soun was escorted, or _supported_ by Kasumi who led/_carried_ him to Hinako.

xxx

From behind stage, Hiroshi bid his friends goodbye, "Looks like I'm next guys. I'll see you on the other side..." he sang wistfully as he gave Daisuke and Ranma Hi-Fives.

"Average schoolboy, Hiroshi!" came Nabiki's introduction.

As Hiroshi departed, it was evident to Ranma that only a few more participants before he, himself, would be put on the chopping block. All that remained was Daisuke, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Sasuke, Copy Cat Ken and Mikado, and somewhere after Kuno, it would be _his_ turn to be sacrificed. Luckily, however, he knew who would greet him on the other side, but fortunately, he also knew who would _win_ him on the otherside. He was thankful to have Akane, not as the lesser of ... 3 evils, but as a friend and accomplice.

Hiroshi was auctioned for 2,000 yen to Yuka and Sayuri bought Daisuke for a matching bid of 2,000 yen. No doubt, they would be double dating tomorrow.

"Ahh, it is my turn! Alas, I will watch and see whose love for me is _greater_: Akane Tendo or the lovely pig-tailed girl? Whoever wins me tonight, whoever's determination does not _quit_ before I am theirs, that is who _I_ shall choose. The decision is no longer mine, but their's. But how can I cast aside the other when determination and fervor is not the issue disputed but money! Alas, a paradox. I am back to square one," Kuno recited as his delusions led him to the stage.

Ranma, shook his head knowingly, a small grin playing at his face, little did he know, Akane would _never_ bid on Kuno because Akane was bidding on him and for some reason, this bit of knowledge made butterflies in his stomach flutter excitedly.

"3,000."

"4,000."

"5,000." was heard behind stage.

"Halt, halt! You are neither Akane Tendo _or_ the pig-tailed girl," Kuno interrupted the bidding war that was currently erupting between Mariko and none other than Nabiki. She had stepped down as auctioneer with Kasumi as her proxy, already they were at 12,000 yen, breaking the former record of 11,000 yen for Tarou. "Where are you Akane Tendo, do not be afraid to show your love for me! Manifest your love, pig-tailed girl!" Kuno commanded. "Where are my loves? I see neither!"

"Huh?" Ranma spat, suddenly interested in what was going on, on-stage. "Where's Akane?" he gasped as he looked out into the audience, coursing over familiar faces. One in particular, was not present. "AKANE!" he cried. Without her there, not only would he be fed to the lions, but he'd lose the chance to spend the day with her, something he had been increasingly looking forward to.

"Oh my, sold to my sister Nabiki for a large sum of 14,000 yen," Kasumi announced, her usual composure intact.

Nabiki resumed her place at the podium and waited until all was quiet.

Behind stage, the suspense was _killing_ Ranma.

"And now, it is my pleasure to introduce to you a martial artist skilled in many different techniques, but don't be fooled, ladies. He is also quite the looker and he loves long, _passionate_ walks with those whom he cares for which is why I ask for you to keep your wits about you as you bid on our next eligible bachelor. I present to you, please, keep your seats, Ranma Saotome!" Nabiki announced.

xxx

Akane had been struggling for about an hour. Yelling had done nothing but made her hoarse since she couldn't get past the gag in her mouth.

"Ohhh, she'll pay for this..." Akane mused angrily. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes preparing herself for what she was about to do. It called for deep concentration and focusing her fury into her "attack". Once she found that concentration, she exhaled, pushing her strength outward, against her bonds.

She roared in exertion as the bonds broke away, falling to the ground like ribbons in the wind. She jumped to her feet, ripping away her gag angrily. Suddenly, a single thought crossed her mind, "Ranma!" she gasped and her anger gave way to panic. "Oh no, what if-"

xxx

Back in the dojo, the frenzy Nabiki was gambling on came to be.

"24,000 yen!" Ukyo waged.

"24,500 yen!" Lin Lin and Ran Ran bid in unison. "Anything for sister!"

"25,000 yen! Stop you bidding!" Shampoo yelled as she shot deathly glares at the twins.

"27,000 yen! Oh hohohohhohohoho!" the masked bidder cackled.

"Uhh 30,000 yen!" Ukyo bellowed.

"35,000 yen!" came the masked bidder.

"37,000 yen." Shampoo clamored. "Aiya, is almost at limit! Lin Lin, Ran Ran, you give me you money, we share!" she ordered.

"Anything for sister!" they cried, in the gap between the transaction, the bidding had already jumped to 50,000 yen. Between them all, they had 65,000 yen to offer.

"55,000 yen!" Shampoo declared.

"60!" Ukyo cringed, she had hit her limit at 45,000 yen. She would have to give up Ranma.

"75,000 yen," the masked bidder sang. No matter what the others said, she managed to out bid them by leaps and bounds.

"75,000? Going once..." Nabiki hesitated looking around slowly.

"Shampoo, as much as i hate to do this, if we pool our money, we can last longer and SHARE Ranchan!" Ukyo cried in desperation.

"Is deal! 80,000 yen!" Shampoo called.

"100,000 yen." the masked bidder yawned, fanning herself carelessly.

"Okay. Maybe not." Ukyo gulped. "105,000 yen!"

"125,000 yen," the masked bidder announced, careful to enunciate each syllable.

Yen signs glowed in Nabiki's eyes. This was going better than she hoped. She knew she could never make back all the money she invested in the dojo, but this was still money she'd be receiving in lump some. The possibilities were endless. "125,000 going once. 125,000 going _twice_-"

On stage, Ranma was visibly nervous. Sweat poured down his face, and tears threatened to spring free from his eyes. He had already bitten his nails down to nubs in anticipation. It was uglier than he thought. At first, Kaori, Ukyo, Shampoo, Lin Lin, Ran Ran, some locals, and Kodachi in a flimsy disguise had been bidding on him but when the price became too steep, it was a screaming match between his fiancees, Kodachi and those annoying twins. Akane was nowhere to be found. Until-

"250,000 yen." Akane breathed.

Silence hung over the room as everyone craned their neck to see her in her beautiful black dress, ever so slightly out of breath.

When it looked as though Kodachi were about to speak, Akane interrupted. "CAN IT, YOU!" she growled as she launched a shoe at Kodachi's face, knocking away her mask.

"250,000 going once."

"I have been upstairs for the last _hour_ struggling in the bonds _you_ put me in _just_ so I couldn't get down here!"

"250,000 going twice."

"I OUGHT TO KILL YOU! Do you _know_ how much trouble I went through in this new dress? And how hard it will be for me to get all those _stupid _black rose petals out of my room? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Akane yelled as she advanced on Kodachi.

"SOLD! Ranma to my sister, Akane, for 250,000 yen."

"Do you even _realize_- wha?" Akane stopped, mid sentence as a relieved Ranma was delivered to her.

"You won, Akane!" Kasumi giggled as she handed Ranma off to Akane.

"Where have you _been_?" Ranma cried.

"Did you _not_ listen to what I just said? Really, it's _your_ stupid fault!" Akane countered.

"And let's hear it for the happy couple... moving right along," Nabiki continued.

xxx

After much dispute, Ryoga was bought by Ukyo for 12,000 yen when Akari realized she could not afford to go any higher with only her pig farmer salary. :)

Shampoo was forced to buy Mousse by Cologne for 4,000 yen with the phrase, "Come on, it's a steal! A free day of work at the Neko Hanten!"

Sasuke surprisingly went for a whopping 3,000 yen when Kodachi figured she may have some use for him, after all.

Copy Cat Ken, with the gimmick that he can be _anyone_ was brought by some old man looking for a lost love for 3,000 yen.

Lastly, Mikado was purchased by a young schoolgirl for 2,000 yen, whose lips he was denied of taking.

As the guests exited the dojo, many were left unsatisfied with their purchases, others, interested to see what the day would bring.

"Oh, Shampoo, you saved me! You really want to spend the _day_ with me?" Mousse asked wistfully his hands clamped hopefully over hers.

"You no touch me!" she ordered, pulling her hands away.

"What exactly are we doing tomorrow?" Ryoga asked.

"Same thing we do everyday, Ryoga, try to split up Ranma and Akane!" Ukyo shook her head as if dealing with an infant and dragged him _away_ from the dojo.

"Good night to all and good luck with your days! This has been a Nabiki Tendo original!" Nabiki called over the sea of heads exiting the dojo as they disappeared into the night.

"Akane? Thanks for coming through," Ranma said as best he could as his face was currently trapped under Akane's Ole Faithful.

"You're welcome," Akane muttered through gritted teeth, her mallet disappearing as quickly as it came. She tugged at her dress, pulling at any sections that had wrinkled through the course of the evening.

"And uh... you look... nice," Ranma admitted, rubbing his jaw.

"Thanks, Ranma... I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yea... I guess so," Ranma smiled, his back to her. He retreated to his room, pondering what tomorrow would bring.

xxx

A/N: Sorry it got cheesy/cliche at the end. And I know it was kind of boring to read some parts which is why I tried to summarize the auction rather than write it all out. I hope you recognized some of the characters and all and, you know, enjoyed the chapter :)

I'm currently trying to figure the best way to go about the next chapter. Should I make one chapter and show how each "date" overlaps. or should I make minichapters with each _major_ pairings dates?

Either way, I'll only be illustrating the major dates but ahh well. I hope you enjoyed and will review. I hope to update by the end of this week if free time permits.

We'll see! Until then, sayanara!


End file.
